The Journolist
by Wh0aFuryK1ll
Summary: This is my first story if you like it please let me know in the comments thanks :)


****This is my first story but this is just a short story if I get a lot of likes I might do some more story's. if you like this story let me know by commenting thanks :)****

: Wh0aFuryK1ll

 **November 4 1941 20:05**

 _Dear Anna, it has been a couple of years since the war started, the rations are decent for my platoon, but the nights feel much longer than they should. I just wish this war would end already so I can see you again. Way too many people are dying, it's sad how a death can become just another statistic. Well I have to go to get my rations for the next meal I will get back to you soon._

"All right team Onyx!" I said," it is 20:10 Hours. It's time to go and get our daily rations. First things first…" I was interrupted by the whistling sound of motors, "GET DOWN, MOTORS! Team Onyx get to the bomb shelter double time. We will just wait in here until the motor crews cease fire until then we lay low…"

Then Private Armada said, without any hesitation, "Sgt. Ross, I think it is safe to go out and check to see the damage that has been done."

I was so worried that all of our defences had been destroyed. If it weren't for our defences we would be dead because all it takes for the Germans to take over our base is just the smallest sign of weakness. But when I got out there it was a flippin nightmare, there were bodies everywhere, there were no defences left, and our artillery and vehicles were destroyed. Luckily we found some weapons but the bad part was we couldn't use the weapons because all of the ammo had been destroyed. We found rifles but no ammo. I was so devastated. I had to get everything together.

"Alright team Onyx, we are all that remains at this HQ. We need to go find another base of operations."

Then Private Armada said, "When I was looking for ammo and weapons I found a map and there is another base about 4 clicks west of here. I just am not sure if it is friend or foe. I also found a radio transmitter, still intact, that I used to call for Evac, if that helps!

 **November 5 1941 01:02**

 _Dear Anna, it seems that the tables are turning on my men and I. We just had a mortar attack on our base of operations and there is nothing left. All of the rations were destroyed, everyone but me and four other men were killed, and there is no ammo anywhere. Luckily we found a transmitter still intact and we found another base of operations nearby. We aren't sure if it is friendly or foe, but I will get to you when I find out._

"Ok, Onyx team, it's time to head out to go to that HQ. It's been about three hours since we left… Stay down low there's a tank right there in the open, we have to avoid it, just stay here in the forest and go around it…"

"CRAP! Run! It spotted us, run for your…" (WSH) something just whizzed past my head and hit the tank and destroyed it.

"It doesn't matter, let's just continue to the base. Ok, Onyx team, we are almost there we…"

"Sgt. Ross, I hear some voices and footsteps," Private Armada said," here they come I think they are friendly... Nope they aren't friendly."

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and don't move!" The German soldier said. They took us back to their base.

"Great, now were stuck in stupid cages," I said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Hope for the best and for Evac," Corporal Marsh said.

They took us to a room. I am not sure what room it is but it doesn't look good. Then they roughly sat us in chairs and strapped us down.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

Then a German soldier said, "Each day one of you will die and today you get to choose. So who will it be?"

There was silence for about a minute or two, then the soldier said with anger, "I said who will die first?"

I said calmly, "Fine me I'll die first… Do it… DO IT NOW!"

He cocked his shot gun aimed it at my knee and shot me, then cocked it again and shot my other knee. He let me suffer for a couple of seconds then pulled out his silver engraved 44. magnum, loaded one round into it, pointed it at my head. One shot, one shot to my head and it was all over. I only did this to save my men because just before he pulled the trigger I saw the door go down and guess who it was? It was the U.S military so I know that all my men are safe. It was the ultimate sacrifice but it had to be done.


End file.
